


Stačí stisknout spoušť

by lockedpain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, No Slash, Original Character Death(s), Other
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedpain/pseuds/lockedpain
Summary: Mezi dvěma stejnými modely zbraní přeskočí jiskra. Doslova. Ale tak proč ne, že ano?





	Stačí stisknout spoušť

**Author's Note:**

> První krátká část. Nápad není můj, ale holek z TJLC CZ chatu. Už nevím, koho z nich to napadlo, takže to věnuju všem. Martě, Julče, Míše, May, Kaylee, Pavle, Viky, Marg, Nety, Lence, Niky a mnoha dalším! :)

Chladný kus kovu s prudkým zařinčením dopadl na zubožené linoleum. Na vteřinu se mu zdálo, že se pokrývka podlahy pod tou tíhou oceli prohla, přesně jako luk. Všechno začalo rotovat a upadat do hluboké tmy, kontrastované nadpozemskou září, která mu procházela mozkem, podobně jako když se zabodává oštěp do masa. Ztratil konečnou rovnováhu, nestačil vybalancovat a podlehl síle gravitace, která ho nyní posílala k zemi, stejně jako před chvilkou jeho SIG SAUER P226R. Srdce tepalo v neúplných intervalech, nejdřív zrychleným, potom pomalu ubíjejícím tempem, zatímco mozkové buňky odumíraly. 

P226R věděla, co se děje. John Watson umíral. Ale nemohla s tou skutečností nic udělat. Zvolil si ten osud sám, to on ji odjistil a násilím vložil hlaveň blízko patru svých úst. To on zmáčkl spoušť. 

Linoleum hrozivě studělo. Probíhaly jím mrazivé vibrace až k vratné pružině zranitelné pistole. Podlaha nebyla zrovna nejpohodlnější místo dopadu, zvláště tehdy, když na ní vedle vás právě vykrvácel člověk. Idiot, proběhlo zbrani hlavní. 

Lidé jsou idioti. Používají zbraně, aby ukázali hrubou sílu - ale kolik odvahy je na prostém stlaku spouště? Stlak, který vyvolá sérii reakcí, jenž ve finále vystřelí smrtící kůlku. Ale to je jen koneckonců další důkaz toho, že jeden dotyk dokáže obrátit život vzhůru nohama. 

... 

SIG SAUER P226R probděla zamířením mušky. Ležela na stole Johnova bytu ve vzduchuodolném fóliovém pytlíku s číslem dvě na žluté kartičce vložené do sáčku pospolu s ní. 

Ta mrtvá schránka, co dřív bývala vysloužilý voják John Watson, ležela zabalena do tmavého igelitu a zapnuta jezdcem zipu na nemocničním lůžku. P226R si všimla detektiva inspektora, jak soucitně tiskne rameno vysokého muže s deštníkem, co se tváří dost zahloubaně. Jejich slova k ní přes tlustý obal ale nedolehla.

Pach vlastního střelného prachu ji omračoval a zvedal se jí z něj celý zásobník. Nikdy se necítila tak mizerně, když ukončila život člověka. Ohlušující tok myšlenek odváděl hlavní proud řeky poznání, až do přístavu porozumění, kde kotvil koráb smíření se s realitou. 

Z toho uvažování nevyvozujícím prach žádnou logiku ji vytrhl policista pokládající na desku stolu čerstvou zprávu z balistiky. SIG SAUER natáhla vyhazovač dopředu a zamířila mušku na list posázený písmeny, čísly a všelijakými znaky. Čekala, že zpráva bude Johna. Jenže nebyla. Sherlock Holmes? Kdo to tak mohl být? P226R zapátrala pamětí hluboko do zrezlých součástek svého primitivního kovového těla. Jediné co znala byla ta realita říkajíc, že také spáchal sebevraždu - a to byl čistý fakt. Aspoň to tvrdila ona slavná zpráva z balistiky. 

Detektiv inspektor byl muž střední postavy, s šedivou kšticí vlasů na hlavě. Na štítku se jménem bylo velkým písmem zdůrazněno LESTRADE. Oproti němu, jeho známý byl vyšší, malinko při těle a v obleku. P226R proběhla hlavní myšlenka - nevypadal jako od policie, že by příbuzný? 

Johnův příbuzný v žádném případě být nemohl. SIG SAUER znala celý jeho těsný rodinný kruh, protože ji vždycky nosil s sebou a to i na rodinné večeře ve skromném, venkovském sídle rodiny Watsonů. Několik pošetilých jedinců by řeklo, že se bál. Ale o to nešlo. On se s ní cítil v bezpečí.  
Že by další Holmes? Nepravděpodobné. Partner D. I. Lestradea? Vysoce nepravděpodobné. 

Uzamykací ozuby SIGU se utáhly. Zbraň přemáhal náhlý, nevítaný pocit úzkosti. Co s ní potom bude? Otázky na budoucnost nechala stranou. Lestrade chytl toho muže za ruku a odkráčel co nejdál od místa činu. (Podle štítku na bundě) seržantka Sally Donovanová, ne moc šetrně sebrala sáček s P226R ze stolu a přehodila s ním do pravé ruky. Cosi zaskřípala zuby a krokem následovala lůžko s mrtvolou. SIG SAUER se naposledy smutně otočila závěrem a mušku zabodla do krví potříštěné podlahy. 

... 

Nevnímala podněty, jako změnu vakua v kyslík, když se laborantova ruka dobývala do igelitového pytlíku na důkazy a zašmátrala po těle zbraně. Protože byla jen kus kovu. Kus kovu, co o život připravil velkou spoustu lidí. 

Pracovník vytáhl zajištěnou pistoli z igelitu a položil ji na skleněnou desku před sebou. Plocha zebala víc než linoleum. Opatrně pohyboval prsty obalenými gumou po proporcích a záhybech zbraně. A když lehce ukazováčkem kmitl kolem kohoutku a levačkou se vrátil k spoušti, jeho soustředěný pohled zmizel. Na to ho vystřídal výraz dítěte, co učinilo svůj velký objev - objev, který změní svět. 

Oči laborantovi jiskřily, rty se letmo usmívaly. SIG SAUER byla neklidná, skoro až nervózní z toho, co se muži rodilo v hlavě.  
Ten sklonil hlavu k zásuvkám umístěným pod pultem se zbraní a rukama vyhledával druhou pistoli. Po několika velmi protahovaných vteřinách cosi vítězně zvolal a opatrně položil identický model vedle P226R. 

SIG SAUER byla omráčená. Ledový klid kovu na druhé straně skleněné desky pracovního stolu ji kolíbal ke spánku. Zbraň neměla starosti s kterými by se musela vypořádat. 

,,Andersone, tak jak to jde?" ozvalo se ode dveří, do kterých nyní vstupovala postava Lestrada. 

Jmenovaný na moment vzhlédl od obou SIGů aby se střetl s pohledem detektiva inspektora. 

,,Nejsem expert na zbraně, ale jak tvrdil pan Holmes," to příjmení vyplivl z úst jako nějakou sprostou nadávku, ,,jsou naprosto shodné. Ať jde o model, nebo rok výroby. Naprosto stejné!" 

,,Skvělý postřeh, Andersone. Kéž by Vám to tak šlo i na forenzním.." protočil oči Lestrade a přišel se na pistole podívat zblízka - Udělal ještě několik váhavých kroků a poté se s veškerým elánem svého bytí naklonil nad pult.

,,Nezadýchejte mi to sklo, bude zamlžené!" bleskurychle ho odehnal Anderson. 

,,V pořádku, už jdu, už jdu," ujistil ho detektiv, ale když se otočil na patě k odchodu, Anderson ho zastavil. 

,,Vám to nepřijde ani trochu podezřelé? Ty zbraně jsou totožné - Sig Sauer P226R L106A1. A Holmes i Watson jimi spáchali sebevraždu. Přitom v Holmesově případě by bylo pohodlnější se předávkovat..." 

,,Co tím naznačujete Andersone? Sherlock sice měl svoje mouchy, ale pořád toho pro Scotland Yard dokázal víc než dost," výhružně mu zabodl prst do hrudi, ,,a rozhodně víc než Vy!" 

Hned na to s nasupěným výrazem vyrazil dveře, div že mu pěna od úst nelétala. A ještě se málem srazil s Molly Hooperovou, co zevlovala za vchodem, usrkávala přeslazené kávy z nemocničního automatu a plakala do hadrového kapesníku. Ze rtů mu unikla nadávka a zamumlání ,Pardon'. Anderson se s povdechem vydal stejným směrem jako jeho rozzlobený šéf, nechaje SIGy v laboratoři. Molly mu za jeho zacházení s dveřmi zrovna dvakrát nepoděkovala.

P226R promlouvala k L106A1. Ta se čím dál víc stahovala do sebe a vypouštěla nepříjemný chlad. Kohoutek měla zničený. P226R pochopila, že pláče. 

,Co se děje?' přátelsky se optala P226R. L106A1 v odpověď jen zatřásla vyhazovačem. Při vzpomínce na to, co provedla, ji nepříjemně píchlo u vratné pružiny. 

,Já ti ale neublížím,' vyslala P226R vykřesanou jiskru, aby potvrdila vážnost svých slov. 

,A proč bych ti měla věřit?' přestala vzlykat. 

Pravda. Proč? Ale na druhou stranu - důvěra je u dvou komunikujících velmi důležitý podnět.  
P226R se nepatrně pohla závěrem a přisunula se o několik palců blíž k L106A1. Ta ucukla. 

,Jsme stejný model. Skoro jako rodina.'

Protější zbraň se zachvěla. Těžko říct jestli zimou nebo strachem.

,Co je to rodina?' optala se statečná L106A1 už s poněkud větším zájmem. 

Tak tohle bude ještě na dlouho. 

,Rodina? Někdo, kdo tě miluje,' dostala ze sebe nakonec. 

,Asi zase nerozumím,' posmutněla pistole, až se P226R sevřely uzamykací ozuby. Bylo jí té mladé zbraně líto. 

,Milovat znamená starat se, pečovat, hýčkat. Při milování bys měla zapomenout, že jsi z kovu a cítit nezvyklé teplo u vratné pružiny.' 

,Aha. Takže se dají přehřát i zbraně?' 

SIG SAUER P226R si povzdechla. Nejspíš to nemělo cenu, - ale ukázat někomu funkce rodiny, byl koneckonců  ten nejcennější dar, co mohl kdokoli dát. A ten model vypadal vážně mile. Proto se to rozhodla risknout. 

,Ne, ten pocit je něco mnohem, mnohem víc -'

Dveře bouchly a SIGy oněměly. Anderson přešel k desce se zbraněmi a obě opatrně vložil do černého pytle. Potom se střízlivým krokem vydal pryč z Bart's, se svým stínem v závěsu.


End file.
